1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to routing control by a relay device configured to relay communication packets.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP2010-130161A disclosed solution To provide a traffic detour control system which can detour the traffic of each communication area properly according to the scale of an event, e.g. an earthquake or a typhoon, and increases the traffic volume of each communication area.